Brand New Start
by xImpossibleGirl
Summary: Aria Stilinski returns from travelling abroad to find her world not as she had left it. Stiles was keeping secrets from her in an effort to keep her safe. She soon finds herself dragged into this dangerous world. Only a few helpful hints from Issac Lahey helped her figure out just how much danger she was in. OC/Issac some OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters, I only own my OC, Aria.**

* * *

She had seen the world. She had traveled to Rome and filled her head with its culture. She had traveled to France, donned a beret, sipped French coffee on a street cafe. She had been happy. She _was_ happy. No, she _is _happy. She tells herself day to day. There was nothing wrong here. Aria Stilinski didn't have a fret in the world.

Going home was what worried her. She had avoided Beacon Hills for as long as she could, as long as her scholarship to travel abroad let her. They said she was bright, a whole world ahead of her. She would grimly smile and try not to cry.

Aria had lost her mother six years ago. Aria stumbled across a box under her floorboards, letters and words that she had never read before, at the bottom, scrawled in her Mother's handwriting, was '_love, your mother_.' And she fell apart all over again.

Aria rested her head against the airplane seat, staring at the other passengers. She was going home. The idea of home excited her yet filled her with dread. What had they done with the box? She would nervously bite her lip while her green eyes glanced wildly around her. _Don't panic_. She tells herself.

It was just Beacon Hills, right?

* * *

She walks out of the airport, seeing her brother's familiar blue jeep. Stiles and Scott Mccall leaned against the jeep, Stiles's face lights up when he sees her. He runs to meet her, throwing his arms around his neck.

"My devious little sister, back from her voyage, I see!" Stiles says, planting a kiss on her cheek and releasing her.

Aria laughs and Scott hugs her too, "Damn Scott." Aria says when she feels his arm muscles, "What the hell happened when I was gone?"

Scott and Stiles glance nervously at each other then laugh. "Nothing much." Stiles shrugs, then he takes her bags, "Come on, Dad is dying to see you again. What happened to your hair?"

The familiar blonde hair was now holding highlights, Aria fiddles with a piece, "Highlights, Stiles."

"What did France do to you?!" Stiles gasps, tossing Scott Aria's bags. Aria is about to warn him, but he catches it easily and throws it into the back of the jeep. Damn, those muscles _really_ did change him.

Aria shrugs as Stiles's drops an arm around her shoulders, "I don't know. Careful, first snail I see, I'm grabbing it."

* * *

Aria unpacks her bags quickly, tossing the clothes into her dresser. She sees the familiar room, My Chemical Romance and wrestling posters. She sighed, giving a small smile to Gerard Way's face, "This'll be good, right?" She asks him, though of course she doesn't get an answer.

She ruffles her golden blonde hair, looking outside to see Scott pull up on his new motorbike. He's changed quite a bit. He wasn't the asthma ridden nerdy teenager he was before.

_"My little bird."_

Aria turns around, gasping, but she isn't there. That'd be silly, she wouldn't be there. Aria's mother was dead, she could not hear her Mother. Aria shook her head, swallowing hard, worried this would happen.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

Aria looks at her doorway to see her Father standing in the doorway. She smiles, "Hey Pops." She gives him a hug, "You look tired." She comments, eyeing his bags, "Stiles driving you crazy?" She teases.

"No more than usual." Her Dad laughs, "I don't have a lot of time, I'm on a break. The station has been driving me into a wall, things have gotten pretty hectic here. Animal attacks.. just everything's gone crazy." Her Dad shrugs, "Part of the job I suppose."

Aria eyes him, "Animal attacks?"

"Yeah, just, people, torn up. We're thinking mountain lions, but we can never be sure." He gives her a kiss on the top of the head, "You be nice to your brother. Make sure you call Lydia, she's been blowing up the house phone since Stiles left to grab you."

Aria gives him a small smile, "Will do. Have fun at work.. is that the right thing to say here?"

"The only thing, actually." Her Dad gives her another hug and leaves.

She goes back to unpacking, taking off her converse, laying across her bed. Staring up at the familiar ceiling. She lets her head drift to the side, eyeing the familiar room. Then she hears a commotion downstairs.

Aria bolts up, unsure whether not to follow the noise. She tip toes out of her room, going down the stairs.

She sees a dark man holding Stiles against the wall by his throat.

"Let go of him!" Aria shouts, walking over to the two.

The man looks at her, surprised, he turns back to Stiles, "Who the hell is this?" He asks, lightening the hold on Stiles's throat.

"My little sister." Stiles answers, "Aria, go back to your room."

Aria is stubborn, "Go back to my room? This guy is _choking you_!" She turns to the guy in question, "Is there a certain reason for that or do you always run into people's homes and choke the occupants?" Her voice is rising with hysteria.

The man drops Stiles and crosses the room to stand in front of her. He has dark eyes, dark hair, and is overall dark in essence. He towers over her, staring down at her curiously. "You didn't tell me you had a sister."

Aria swallows hard, taking a step back, to which his face morphs into a smirk at the action.

"S-She was travelling abroad for a few months - um, Derek, I think it's time for you to go." Stiles says, walking over to Derek, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him in the direction of the door. Derek gives him a disbelieving look.

His eyes touch Aria's once more, "What's your name?"

"Aria." She supplies.

"Hmm." Derek says, turning to Stiles, "We'll talk later." Then he storms out.

Aria looks over at Stiles, "Are all of your new friends going to be that scary good looking?"

Stiles shakes his head, picking up his fallen math book, "Aria, Derek Hale is not someone you want to be friends with, all right? Just trust me on this. There's a pretty huge emphasis on the scary."

"Why was he choking you?"

Stiles isn't sure how to answer, "No certain reason."

"So is choking friends a new hobby of yours?" Aria questions, crossing her arms over her chest, "Stiles, you're hiding something from me. I'd like to know what it is."

Stiles swallows hard, staring at his little sister, "It's just.. safer, if you don't know." He says, going upstairs, "Get some sleep, the first day is tomorrow." He gets to the top of the stairs, and a few moments later, she hears his door shut.

Instead of going to sleep, she goes to the key rack and grabs Stiles's car keys.

* * *

She pulls up in front of Scott's house, parking the jeep. She gets out and knocks on the front door. Scott's Mother answers the door, offering Aria a heart warming smile.

"You're back!" She says, pulling Aria into a hug, "You've gotten even prettier, who would have thought you could?"

Aria laughs, giving her a smile, "Thank you Ms. Mccall, I actually came to see Scott."

Ms. Mccall steps aside, "Come on in then, he's in his room."

Aria thanks Ms. Mccall again and bounds up the steps. She knocks on the familiar door and hears Scott shout, 'come in!' She enters the room and isn't surprised that it's astray. Scott is laying on his bed, reading.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, slamming the book shut and putting it in his bedside dresser.

"Nice to see you too." Aria says, closing the door behind her, "You and Stiles are hiding something from me."

"No-"

Aria shakes her head, "Yeah, no, I didn't come here to play games, I came here for answers. Can you tell me why Derek Hale came into my house, choked my big brother, and why Stiles is lying to me?"

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both."

Aria growls, frustrated, "Scott, come on. I've known you since we were kids, please, I never ask for anything. Whatever's going on here, it's scaring the shit out of Stiles. Something changed after I left. I want to help."

Scott sits up, scratching his head, "I know you do. But Aria, this just, isn't something you can help with. The only way you could help is by staying out of the way, keeping yourself safe."

Aria walks over to Scott, sitting on his bed, "Am I in danger?"

He shakes his head, "Not if you don't know anything."

Aria looks out his window, pursing her lips, "Fine." She says, standing up, "But don't expect me to sit around and just accept this. I am going to figure out what's going on."

Scott sighs, "It wouldn't be in your character if you didn't try to poke and prod."

"Some things don't change." Aria says, walking out his bedroom door.

* * *

Aria's first day leaves her uneasy. She sees Lydia again, who happily envelops her in her arms. The strawberry blonde bouncing with excitement as she spills the new details of her love life. Lydia hooks her arm in Aria's as she walks her to chemistry.

"Ah damn, the only class we don't have together. Have fun." Lydia says, releasing Aria.

Aria sighs, walking into the classroom. She finds an empty lab table and takes a seat. Not soon after, she's joined by a pale, blue eyed, ruffled hair boy, who seems particularly interested in her.

"You mind?" He asks, sliding in the seat next to her.

"Suppose not." She says, putting her cheek in her hand. The teacher calls class together then, passing out a worksheet. Making a comment to Aria about having Lydia catch her up to speed.

Aria scrawls her name in the upper right corner, _Aria Stilinski_.

"Stiles's sister?" The guy next to her asks.

Aria looks over at him, "Uh, yeah, suppose so. Apparently he's gotten pretty popular since I've been away."

"I'm Issac, Stiles's friend." Issac says, his leg brushing against hers. He obviously wasn't a fan of personal space.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "He's never mentioned you before. Seems like everything's changed since I've been gone." Aria says, filling out question number one on her sheet.

Issac laughs, "Oh yeah, definitely. Things have gotten _pretty _interesting."

Suddenly, an idea sparks in Aria's mind, she leans over to him, "You wouldn't happen to know about any of these 'things' would you?" She asks in a low tone, only for his ears.

A smirk rises to Issac's lips, "What if I did know?"

"You would tell me."

"Now, why exactly would I do that?"

Aria bats her eyelashes, leaning in just a tad bit closer, "Because I want to know."

Issac leans in closer to her, causing her to suck in a breath, her heart racing, "Are you trying to seduce me, Aria?" He questions, smirk still set on his lips.

She grins, "Depends if it's working."

"You wouldn't want to hear it from me. Ask.. ask Derek, Derek Hale. He'll tell you everything your little heart desires." He pokes her, directly where her heart is, "You want answers? He's got all of them."

Aria raises an eyebrow at him, "Derek? Derek Hale? The guy who broke into my house and choked my brother?"

"Just a bad first impression." Issac says, grabbing her worksheet and tearing off a blank white piece of it off. He scrawls Derek's address and some directions, "Go there straight after school, he'll be expecting you."

Aria looks up at him, "How do you factor into all of this?" She questions.

"I guess you're going to see."

* * *

_review, favorite, follow! My three favorite words, hope you enjoyed it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2: Give the Truth a Try

Aria climbs into her Sedan, opening a folded piece of paper on the dash. She glances at the address and types it into her GPS. To her surprise, it doesn't show up. She growls out of frustration, reaching for the paper and reading Issac's scribbled handwriting instead. She told Stiles she had to go study with Lydia for a cover in case she ended up wandering around Beacon Hills all night. She pulls out of the driveway, driving down the road. After a few minutes, she stops in front of a deserted shady neighborhood. She gets out of her car, nervously glancing around for a warehouse. She spots one and heads towards it.

"Hey goldie locks, you lost?" A few men leer at her, "We could show you your way home if you want." They snicker, "Just give us a little show."

Aria quickens her pace, not hiding the disgust on her face as she climbs up the steps of the warehouse. She knocks on the doors nervously, large steel doors. The men are getting closer and she's feeling her heart rate pick up by the minute. A woman opens the door, young, about her age.

"What do you want? You selling girl scout cookies?" The woman asks.

Aria looks at the crumpled piece of paper in her hands, "I actually came to speak to Derek. Derek Hale." She repeats, swallowing hard, "Is he here?"

The woman turns around, arching her neck, "Hey Derek! Goldie locks is here." The woman sees the men slowly advancing, "Here, come inside." She steps aside.

Aria steps inside quickly, thanking her. "You guys picked quite the neighborhood." She says with a pointed look towards the men outside the doors. She looks around, the warehouse has been made into a home. There's a couch, TV, mattress, oven, everything. It felt like a home.

Derek comes out, still just as large and as intimidating as he had been the first time they met. Only this time, he wasn't strangling her little brother. "Thanks Cora." He says to the woman, who has to be Cora, as she leaves the room.

Cora gives him a little nod and an anxious look shot towards Aria as she leaves the room.

"Issac sent you." Derek says, folding his arms over his chest. His muscles in his arms bulging.

"He said you could help me." Aria takes a step forward.

"Well, I can't." Derek says, "So you can leave now."

Aria looks away, frustrated, "You can't or you won't?" She counters, looking back into his scathing blue eyes.

He leans closer to her, "Won't." He answers simply, leaning away from her again, "If they want to tell you, they will. For now, it's safer."

"I'm getting _really_ tired of everyone telling me that it's safer this way. I don't _feel_ safe. Lacking important information is not safe, it has never been safe. I mean except in Doctor Who but-" Aria stops herself before she can complete the reference, "I need to know. I can just, feel, that it's important, and I want to help Stiles, I want to help Scott, I just-"

Derek looks down at her, "You can't help."

"How could you know that if you won't let me try?"

"Lets just say, this kind of situation, just can't be fixed, by.. you." Derek says, "Now you should leave now before those guys break into your car."

"What would you say if I already knew?"

"You wouldn't be here if you knew." Derek sneers.

Aria starts backpedaling, "At least give me a hint. Anything." She walks over to him, "Please."

Derek stares at her for a few moments, considering it, "Think... furry." Derek says, "That's all you're getting out of me. You should go now."

Aria growls in frustration, turning on her heel and leaving.

"It was nice to meet you too, Aria." Derek calls as she slams the door behind her.

So, he was useless.

* * *

Aria storms into her house, angry. She takes her jacket off, putting it on the hook. She grabs her phone out of her pocket, opening it to see dozens of texts from Stiles.

_Where are you?! I know you're not with Lydia, you little sneak!_

Aria growls, mainly angry that she forgot to text Lydia to back her up. She see's Stiles storm out of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?!" He asks.

Aria shrugs, "Just did a little cruising to clear my head."

"She's lying." Scott says from the doorway, a smile on his lips, "You came a little close though. Give the truth another try."

How the fuck did Scott know she was lying? That didn't seem.. real. She had easily lied to these two boys since she was a kid. She had convinced them she came from a unicorn and they had swallowed it up. She eyes Scott. "How did you know that?"

Stiles shares a panicked look with Scott, though Scott quickly says, "I know your giveaway. Anyways." He backpedals, "Where were you?"

Aria swallows hard, "Don't worry." She says, walking up a few of the steps, "I just need to get some rest."

"Aria." Stiles says sternly, shocking he was capable of that, "Please."

Aria sighs, turning around, "I was with Derek Hale."

Stiles and Scott share _really_ frantic looks then, "What do you mean you were with Derek Hale?!" Stiles says, following her up the steps, "Are you crazy?! DEREK HALE. Am I hearing you right? The guy who was strangling me the other day! You thought, 'oh man he seems like such a cool dude I should get to know him'. Aria!"

Aria whips around, "I wanted answers and someone told me he could give them to me. Since you two aren't being so forthcoming, I thought I had to go and get my own answers."

"What did he tell you?" Scott asks nervously.

"He told me, 'think furry' as if that's going to fucking help." Aria sighs, defeated, "I'm just going to sleep now." She walks up the steps sadly.

Stiles hears her bedroom door shut and he turns to Scott, "We should tell her. She's persistent, she'll keep digging, it's in her nature."

Scott runs a hand through his hair, "Stiles, I don't know man, she won't see me as the same guy she made mud pies with when she was a kid. What if.. what if she reacts badly to it?"

"She'll come around, your Mom did.. I just, I don't see her giving up anytime soon." Stiles says with a pointed look towards the stairs, "Plus we have to keep her away from Derek, from the pack. They're all dangerous."

Scott nods in agreement, "Yeah, whoever sent her to Derek, we need to find out who it was."

* * *

Would Aria say she was smart? She wouldn't say she was brain dead, she wouldn't say she 'knew a few things'. You don't skip a grade because you 'know a few things'. Aria walks into her advanced English class, plopping herself down next to Lydia.

"You should have told me you were using me for a cover." Lydia says, applying bright pink lipstick to her bottom lip, "I got caught, I was with Aiden. So not only did you get a scolding, but I got one too. Since you know, he's the bad guy and stuff." Lydia sighs, snapping her compact mirror shut, "This whole good guy bad guy nonsense is so tiring."

Aria eyes Lydia, "What do you mean good guy bad guy nonsense?"

Lydia freezes, licking her freshly applied lipstick. Popping her lips, "Nothing, I meant nothing, as usual." Lydia puts her compact mirror into her purse, turning to Aria, "So do you want to get this essay underway or do you want a fly to fly into your mouth?"

Aria can't pay attention to the essay because Lydia, her Lydia, was lying to her. She watches Lydia closely, noticing the small shifts, the hesitant blinking. Aria purses her lips, but keeps writing.

"Are you going to tell me about all of the hotties in Rome or are you going to give me the silent treatment the entire time?" Lydia asks, biting on the tip of her pin before scrawling more words down on her paper. "Who were you going to see last night anyways that involved sneaking around?"

"Derek Hale."

She doesn't miss the noise that Lydia makes, a disgruntled, terrified noise. "You went and saw that lunatic? Tell me you didn't see Peter."

"Peter?"

"Peter is his absolutely crazy uncle. Whatever you do, always take ten steps back, he's batshit crazy." Lydia says quickly, forcing her pen harder down on the paper, "So crazy." She growls. "What were you doing with Derek Hale? I hope it was PG, but knowing you, it's not." Lydia says with a wink.

Aria elbows Lydia in the ribs, "That's gross, Lyd. Completely PG. Issac sent me to see him."

"Issac Lahey?"

"The one and only."

"He asked me out once." Lydia says absentmindedly.

"He's cute."

Lydia gives Aria a sinister smile, "I turned him down." She turns back to her paper, proud of her work. "But if you like that wounded puppy thing, go ahead."

Aria rolls her eyes, leaning back in her seat, she's about to ask Lydia about the big secret everyone was hiding from her, but the bell rings. Lydia and Aria get up, grabbing their papers.

Lydia freezes when she sees Aria's paper, "You wrote about wolves?"

"There are a lot of them in Spokane." Aria says, holding the paper, eyeing the little doodle in the corner, "They're just so fascinating to me, I suppose." Aria shrugs, turning the paper over in her fingers.

Lydia nods, "Yeah, duh." She shakes her head, "Anyways, I have to go, I have a study session with your brother. So I'll catch you around, kay?" Lydia kisses Aria's cheek, "Love ya, bye!" With that, she walks as fast as she can away from Aria in her designer heels.

Aria eyes the paper in her hands, as she walks out of the classroom, she sees Issac at his locker.

She hands him the paper, "Read it."

Issac looks surprised at her sudden arrival, but reads it regardless. "Uh huh.." He says.

"So, what do you think?"

"A beautiful piece of literature." Issac hands it back to her, "A+ for you." He shuts his locker, turning to walk away from her.

"It's not just literature is it?" Aria asks, holding the paper in her hands.

Issac pauses, his shoulders hunching over. A slow sigh escaping his lips, "No, no it isn't."

"Then what is it?"

"Something you should run very far away from." He says, and with that, he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Kind of Sucks

Aria rattles it around in her head. What do wolves have to do with this? Did they introduce them back to the Beacon Hills area? Was Scott and Stiles hunting down wolves? It's 3 AM and she's still pacing in her room. She opens her laptop, typing in wolves.

She's so stupid.

So so stupid.

How could she skip a grade and be this stupid?

"Werewolves." She muses aloud, clicking on the link. She racks through the list. _Higher hearing_. Well that explains Scott catching her lie so easily. Her heart was the giveaway. Aria prints out the articles. She leaves them in her printer and goes to bed. Tossing the idea around in her brain.

Were there werewolves in Beacon Hills?

* * *

Aria reads the articles as soon as she wakes up. She tears through them, highlighters and sticky notes dotting along the pages. She finds something called wolfsbane, it burns werewolves. She grins to herself as she looks up 'places to buy wolfsbane.'

She finds a little shop on the edge of town called, Mystic Sun. She scribbles down the address on one of the sticky notes, then hurries downstairs. Stiles and her father are sitting at the table, eating toast. She grabs a piece off the plate.

"Hey sweetie-" Her Dad starts.

"Can't talk, gotta go!" Aria quickly says, shoving the toast in her mouth and bouncing out the door.

"At least that hasn't changed." Her Dad chuckles, though Stiles is shooting a worried look towards the door.

Aria plugs the address into her GPS, nearly speeding. She pulls into the nearly deserted parking lot, looking at the address once more to make sure this was it. It was more of a shed, a chimney came out of the roof, that almost looked like it was about to tear through the roof.

She enters and a bell rings.

"Hello?" She calls out warily.

"Hellllo!" An eccentric elderly woman pops up from behind the counter, "Oh my! What a pretty little thing you are! Don't get a lot of people like you around these parts! Just a bunch of gothics and emos!" She chuckles, putting her frail hands on the counter, "Name's Agatha, what can I do for you deary? Love potion? A tasty little thing like you doesn't even need one though, eh? You trying to curse some bitch who stole your boyfriend-?"

Aria laughs, walking up to the counter, "No to all of the above, actually. Um, I was wondering if you had some, wolfsbane."

Agatha leans against the wall, "Wooooah-hoo, there dearie, you thinking you're dealing with some wolves? I'll do you a solid right now, free piece of advice, my treat. Get out of here as fast as you can. They will eat a pretty thing like you up in a heartbeat. Like Little Red Riding Hood."

"Kind of the purpose of the wolfsbane actually.. do you have any?" Aria asks again, clearing her throat and shifting nervously.

"Of course I do." Agatha leans back and rummages through the large wall behind her. She grabs out a large jar of wolfsbane, "Here it is, fifteen bucks, hon. Won't charge you for that advice."

Aria hands her the fifteen bucks and grabs the jar, "Thank you."

"Take my advice, hon. Get outta here. Werewolves are something you do not want to mess with."

"Got it." Aria says, turning on her heel and getting out as soon as possible.

Agatha had to be crazy. There are no werewolves.

* * *

When Aria gets home, she sees that Scott is over as she pulls into her driveway. She thinks up a plan. She hurries into the kitchen, placing the glass jar on the counter. She grabs a small bowl and mashes up some of the wolfsbane as she starts a kettle of water.

In a few minutes, the kettle starts screaming and she grabs it quickly, pouring it into two cups with adjacent tea bags. She sprinkles the wolfsbane into each of the drinks. She walks upstairs, knocking on Stiles's door. She hears a commotion until he opens the door.

"Hey Aria, home already?" Stiles asks, "Wasn't expecting you for another hour."

Aria holds up the two cups, "Just made some tea." She pushes her way into the room, "Here you go, you look parched." She hands a cup to Scott and then hands one to Stiles.

"Travelling abroad has made you worry about dehydration, I see." Scott jokes.

Aria shrugs, sitting on Stiles's bed, "Just made some tea, you guys sounded busy so I just thought, why not give them some too?"

Stiles takes a sip first, "Mmm, tastes good, did you add something to it?"

"Secret recipe." Aria says with a smile.

Then it's Scott's turn.

It all happens so fast Aria's not sure if she hallucinated it or not.

His lips touch the brim, the tea touches his lips, a loud hissing comes through the air followed by a scream. The glass hits the floor and Aria stands up quickly. Stiles starts shouting, "What did you do?!"

He pushes her out of the room.

Aria's left standing in the hallway, her chest moving rapidly up and down. "Scott's one of them." She breathes. She runs down the staircase, grabbing her coat.

"Aria wait!" She hears them shouting frantically after her.

She runs because she wants to live.

She jumps into her car and tears out so fast she can barely breathe. Aria grabs her cellphone, dialing Lydia, before Lydia can say hello, she interrupts her, "Lydia, oh my god, I need to get out of Beacon Hills, I'll be at your house in a few minutes."

"Aria what's going on?! ARIA? Are you listening to me! Don't do anything stupid-"

Aria hangs up the phone. She notes on the passenger side the wolfsbane jar, she's surprised she grabbed it in her panic to get out of there.

She opens it and grabs a handful, shoving it into her pockets.

She pulls into Lydia's driveway to see her standing outside, frantically talking on her phone.

"Hang it up." Aria says, grabbing Lydia by the arm and pulling her into her house. Lydia hangs up the phone.

"Aria, what is going on?"

Aria pulls Lydia into her living room. She reaches into her pocket, grabbing some of the wolfsbane, she puts it into Lydia's hand. Lydia closes her fingers around it, "What is this, some hippie mumbo-jumbo?"

Aria sighs with relief, falling into the couch, "You're not one of them."

Lydia sits next to her, "Aria..."

Aria stands up quickly, "You knew! YOU KNEW!"

"Hey, don't feel so bad about it. You figured out about it a lot sooner than I did - about three months for me, you, like, a week? Come on, cut me some slack. Knowing is the worst part, trust me."

Aria grimaces, racking her hands through her hair, "They're real, Lydia. They're _monsters_. Have you read any children's book? The wolf is never the good guy."

"They're all good, Aria."

"They?"

Lydia goes mute.

"There's more of them?!"

"It's called a pack actually."

Aria feels light headed and she sits down. "Okay, I can barely handle one, lets not add an entire fucking PACK to that!" She shouts, then she gets quiet, "I'm sorry.. it's just.. my brother, in so much danger." She breathes.

"He's not in danger. Well, I mean.." Lydia grimaces.

Aria looks at Lydia, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll pass out if I tell you."

"Tell me."

"There's another pack in town, actually. They're called Alphas.. they're um, Aria? Hey, earth to Aria? Oh hell I told you that you'd pass out." Lydia grabs her phone, dialing Stiles, "Yeah, yeah she's here. She kind of just passed out. I may have accidentally told her about the Alphas - hey! Don't get all snippy with me! If you had told her this all to begin with I wouldn't have some passed out chick on my couch okay! So this is your fault! .. Okay, okay, I'll see you guys in a few."

* * *

"Well we have to kill her." Derek Hale says, "Humans can't know about us. And she's obviously not handling it so well."

"Yeah, that's my sister, you're talking about bucko." Stiles says, standing in front of Derek, "If you're going to try to kill her you're going to have to get through me."

"You act like that'd be difficult." Derek snarls.

Stiles and Derek engage in an intense glare-off.

Scott seperates them, "Come on guys! Now is not the time for this! We have to wait until she comes to, okay? We can't make rash decisions right now!"

"Killing my sister is not an option!" Stiles shouts at Scott.

"What if she tries to kill us?!" Derek shouts, pushing Scott, "Then what? Huh? You going to sacrifice your life for a girl you used to make mudpies with?"

"She can't even kill a spider, do you really think she's going to kill a human being?!" Stiles shouts over them.

Derek turns to glare at Stiles, "We're not human though."

"On the bright side, she's a humanitarian." Lydia pipes in, though the three men quickly turn to glare at her, "Not the right time?"

Aria begins to come to in the upstairs bedroom, she feels a cool rag against her face, she opens her eyes to see Issac Lahey. "This wouldn't be so bad to wake up to." She coos.

Issac smirks, "Likewise. You feeling okay? Here, drink some water."

Aria pulls herself up, setting the cool rag aside, she drinks the water, "I'm just happy I didn't hit Lydia's hard wood floor, that would have sucked. Passing out in general, kind of sucks. Figuring out the kid I grew up with, is some kind of, wolf, kind of sucks. So basically, this day, pretty sucky."

"SHE CAN'T LIVE!" Aria hears shouted downstairs.

Issac glances over at the door, he gets up, closing it and locking it. Aria suddenly feels afraid, pushing herself against the headboard.

"Afraid of me, now?"

Aria swallows hard, she reaches into her pocket, "Prove that I shouldn't be." She holds it out to him.

Issac walks over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Just remember, I'm still that cute kind of hunky guy."

Aria bites her lip as she drops it into his hand.

It burns him. He hisses, "Son of a bitch." He drops it onto the floor and Aria drops her head, sighing.

He looks over at her, "Disappointed?"

Her eyes meet his, "Just a tad bit." She admits.

Issac looks down at his hands, "As expected."

Aria's heart is beating so fast and she knows that he can hear it, and it bugs her. "Can you really hear when I lie?"

Issac smirks, turning to look at her again, "Pretty much, yeah. Your heart jumps whenever you lie."

"So much for sneaking out."

"Just call me and I'll distract Scott until you can sneak out."

Aria grins, sitting up until she's next to him, "You're not that scary, ya know, for a wolf."

He bumps her shoulders, "Yeah? And you're not that scary, for, ya know, a human."

* * *

_Next Chapter going to outline what Aria's fate is going to be!_

_Is Derek going to accept her or hunt her down?_

_review, favorite, follow, my three favorite words._


End file.
